The Rock Polisher
by rjwritergirl
Summary: A couple of one-shots about Benjy, Adrian and the rock polisher Benjy got for his birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rock Polisher;**

**A couple one shots about the Rock Polisher. They may be about other things, but the Rock Polisher is a part of each one-shot. There may only be two one shot's**

**One shot number 1: Remember in the Episode where Monk meets Natalie, Monk mentions a letter that Benjy wrote and makes a special mention of the P.S. Benjy wrote.**

**I apologize for the uneditedness of it.**

"Hey Mom." Benjy said, can I use the computer really quick?"

"What do you need it for?" Mom was busy packing another box.

"Homework" Benjy lied, amazed at how well it passed his lips.

"Fine." Sharona said distractedly "Just make sure you turn it off when you're done."

"Okay."

_Dear Mr. Monk;_

_I don't have much time to write this, Mom thinks I'm doing homework._

_She doesn't know I'm writing you this letter. She says it's best if you don't know about any of this just yet. But I know you'll go crazy without knowing._

_Mom and I are moving to New Jersey. Dad proposed again. She accepted._

_I wish we weren't going. Mom says Aunt Gail will check in on you every now and then. I'll bug her for updates on you._

_Thanks for sticking up for me for helping little Ricky. I know Mom apologized and said that I was right but it was nice to have you believe in me from the beginning._

_I'll make you proud._

_Benjamin Markus Fleming_

_P.S. I wish we had gotten the chance to use the rock polisher. Thanks for the birthday present._

"Mom, can I go ride my bike?" Benjy asked as his letter was printing.

"Sure, what are you printing?" Sharona asked.

"Homework" Benjy lied again.

"Be back soon, you're going to bed early tonight. We're leaving at 4:00 AM tomorrow; we want to beat traffic."

"I'll be back soon." Benjy promised.

Fifteen minutes later he was at Mr. Monk's house, he needed to act fast, but quietly he knew that if he made noise, Mr. Monk would come out and read the letter now. If he read the letter tonight then he'd come over to their house and try to talk Mom out of it.

Benjy didn't want to leave San Francisco but he didn't want his last memory of Mr. Monk to be Mom yelling at him.

Benjy stuck the paper underneath the floor mat. He knew it would take Mr. Monk a while to get the courage to pick up the mat so he figured even if Monk did come outside tonight he wouldn't read the letter until tomorrow morning.

As Benjy dropped the mat back onto the ground and turned to leave he paused, he looked up at the door leading into Adrian's apartment.

"I love you." Benjy whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

And at last, I've got the second chapter, I had the most horrific writers block on this chapter but finally finished it. Here's the second chapter to The Rock Polisher.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Benjy lugged the last box from Randy's car up to his new apartment. "Thanks for helping me move." He told his step-father.

"No problem, I'm glad I was able to help." Randy said, he closed all the doors to the car and the trunk. "How about we go out to lunch?" he asked, "I don't have to leave until tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Benjy jogged back up to his new place and grabbed everything he'd need, keys, wallet and cell phone.

"How do you think you'll like non-college life?" Randy asked over burgers and fries.

"I'm pretty scared, to be honest." Benjy admitted, but I'm glad that I got a job this soon after graduation, my professors last year filled us with horror stories of how we'd go years without a job."

A comfortable silence lapsed between the two of them, finally broken by a question by Benjy. "Does Mr. Monk still live around here?" There was a pause as the two men realized what a silly question that was, of course Mr. Monk still lived in San Francisco. He wouldn't move.

"He's still at the old address." Randy said, "your mom gave you his address and I made sure Natalie's address and phone number were in the packet she gave you." Benjy nodded and they soon finished with lunch. After that, Randy drove Benjy back to his new apartment complex and Benjy went up stairs to begin unpacking. They had set up all the furniture earlier, and Benjy quickly set up the DVD player so he could have some background noise as he unpacked. He found a box of his old childhood stuff, books, rocks and some papers from Middle School. He glanced through it, but then started digging around when he saw there was a box in the bottom of this one. Finally he pulled out a box labeled "Rock Polisher." Smiling faintly, he remembered that Mr. Monk had given it to him for his birthday one year, thinking that it was something every kid wanted. He set it on the kitchen counter and kept unpacking.

Over the course of the next few days, his eyes kept straying to the counter where the rock polisher still sat. Finally, as he unpacked the last box, he couldn't stand it anymore. he pulled the packet of papers his mom had given him, inside were phone numbers and addresses of people she knew in San Francisco who might be willing to help him out if he needed something. He dialed Mr. Monks number and waited as it rang. Finally, Mr. Monk picked up, "Hello?" The somewhat formal voice made Benjy smile as he heard it. "This is Mr. Monk."

"Hey Mr. Monk." Benjy said, "This is Benjy Fleming,"

"Benjy, it's great to hear from you, you graduated, right?"

"Yeah, I'm living in San Francisco now, I just moved here, I got a job at San Francisco's Children's hospital, I'm working as a Nurse, I'll go back to school in a couple of years to be a doctor." Benjy said. "I was wondering, I've still got that Rock Polisher you gave me years ago." He took in a breath. "Could I come over sometime for us to use it together?"

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
